


Fate Afterstory, Canon Crossover

by Hiti67



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, BAMF Draco Malfoy, BAMF Hermione Granger, Bisexual Female Character, But He's Also Immature, Canon Draco is Still A Twat, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover with Cannon, Draco is Shirou, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Fate Expies Galore!, Flashbacks Through Dreams, Fluff and Crack, Good Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter Friendship, Hermione is Rin, Hogwarts Fifth Year, House Malfoy Alternate History, Hufflepuff Draco Malfoy, Hufflepuff Pride, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lancer is a Bro, Lucius Malfoy's A+ Parenting, Mana Transfer, Multi, No Bashing, No Leather Pants, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Rape/Non-con, Ravenclaw Hermione Granger, Redemption, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Tags Contain Spoilers, Trying to avoid spoilers, dramione - Freeform, except not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 07:55:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13185699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiti67/pseuds/Hiti67
Summary: A crossover (of a crossover with canon). Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, winners of the Fifth Holy Grail War, are just starting their fifth year at Hogwarts. Suddenly, the two find themselves in an alternate universe that already has a Draco and Hermione! However, things are different here. For one thing, their Alternate Selves still hate each other! Separated from Saber, can they find their way home? Can the canon Harry Potter cast handle such drastically different versions of them? What about Hermione's O.W.L.'s!?





	1. Enter, Dramione Alter!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Fate/stay night belongs to Kinoko Nasu and TYPE-MOON. Viewer discretion is advised.

For a moment, sound ceased to exist. No clinking of goblets or animal calls. Nothing. Then, as quick as it came, the moment passed. The change was subtle, and yet everyone found their gazes drawn to the two newcomers, as if they had arrived with the crash of thunder.

Two students in Hogwarts robes, one male and one female. The boy was on his knees, a hand over his mouth as if to ease his stomach. Short blond locks of hair were his only identifying feature, though some took note of the silver and green cloth wrapped around his left hand. The girl, on the other hand, was far more recognizable with her mass of brown curls. Hermione Granger stumbled to her feet, stepping protectively in front of the boy, and scanned the quietly watching crowd.

Then her gaze landed on the Gryffindor table and she stilled.

There, staring back at her, was herself. Or rather, another Hermione Granger. One flanked by a Harry Potter and a Ron Weasley, all three in open-mouthed shocked.

The, well, new Hermione stared right back, her face blank and emotionless. Then she smiled pleasantly, and only a few noticed Ron and Harry blanch at what anyone else would call a lovely expression.

She breathed deeply, the sound startling the rest of the hall from their stupor.

Then-

"DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY!"

"Ohjeezemiddlename-I'm up, I'm up!"

The previously unnamed blond poped up, gazing wildly around the room.

He blinked.

"Why were we sleeping in the Great Hall?"

Hermione rounded on him, and grabed the Slytherin by his ear.

"Ow!"

"What did you do!?"

"What does that mean you barmy woman!?"

"We weren't sleeping anywhere a second ago, but now we're here! And there are four of us! What. Did. You. Do!?"

The two struggled for a moment, before Draco managed to pull away from the incensed Gryffindor.

"I didn't bloody do anything! Why do you assume this is my fault!?"

"Because crazy shite like this always happens to you!"

"Name one time!"

"How about when your future self came back to the past to murder you?!"

"A-hem!"

They stoped, and turned to a clearly amused Headmaster.

"Perhaps you two would like to continue this in my office?"

As one, Draco and Hermione flushed crimson, and dejectedly followed the grinning Professor Dumbledore out of the Great Hall.

Again, there was silence, though far more awkward.

"Well, that was weird." Luna Lovegood said before turning back to her orange and roast beef sandwich.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The abashed teens entered the Headmaster's office, followed closely by a dour Snape and flummoxed McGonagall. Suddenly Draco stopped short, staring at a cabinet in the back of Dumbledore's office.

"Is that the Sword of Gryffindor?"

"Ah, yes. One of Hogwarts' most treasured heirlooms. You have a keen eye for blades, Mr. Malfoy."

The blond flushed at Dumbledore's words, rubbing the back of his head self-consciously.

"Ah, well, I'm kind of a sword buff…"

Clearing her throat, McGonagall glared at the increasingly embarrassed teenager until he moved to stand next to Hermione.

"Now," the Deputy Headmistress said primely, "would either of you like to explain who you are and how you appeared within Hogwarts' wards?"

The newcomers glanced at each other and grimaced, as if having a very unpleasant conversation with a glance. After a moment, Hermione stepped forward.

"We're Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy, though I think we might be, er, different from the people you know."

McGonagall turned red, appearing to be on the very edge of a meltdown, before the Headmaster began chuckling kindly.

"Albus?" She questioned, blinking.

"I'm sorry, Minerva. I just find this situation terribly amusing, as well as fascinating. Ms. Granger, are you suggesting that both yourself and young Mr. Malfoy are from a parallel universe?"

Four sets of eyes stared at the ancient warlock in shock, though likely for very different reasons.

"Wait, you know about-"

"Albus! Surely you don't belei-"

Dumbledore cut them both off with a gesture.

"Allow me to explain, Minerva, and I believe you will find their story just as likely as any other. The reason Ms. Granger sounds so surprised by my knowledge, knowledge you yourself do not possess, is that the theory of parallel worlds is one only muggle scientists and Unspeakables have postulated. The theory holds that there are an infinite number of universes just like this one, some identical and some wildly different. The exact details are too complex to get into at the moment, but it is safe to say that certain...classified experiments within the Department of Mysteries have all but confirmed that parallel worlds do exist. As such, there are an infinite number of Hermione Granger's and Draco Malfoy's, just as there are an infinite number of Albus Dumbledore's as well."

The witch paled, likely at the thought of an uncountable number of Dumbledore's, just waiting to make her life more difficult.

"B-but that still doesn't explain how they came to be here."

Dumbledore just chuckled again. "Doesn't it? After all, the Founders' wards were never designed to block travel between alternate dimensions. If these children were pulled into our world unexpectedly, it stands to reason that Hogwarts would have neither the time nor the inclination to stop them. In fact, I think the wards did an excellent job of minimizing the damage. By bringing our young guests straight to the Headmaster."

"I-", McGonagall began before sighing dejectedly, "I'll take your world for it, Albus."

The Headmaster smiled widely, before turning to see that Snape had been inspecting the two teens while the adults spoke. Or rather, inspecting the peculiar lack of space between them.

"Severus, perhaps you could administer Veritaserum? I would usually balk at questioning children like suspected criminals, but we do live in dangerous times…"

The Potions Professor turned sharply to look at the Headmaster, before nodding firmly.

"Dobby!"

The elf appeared with the *snap* of apparition. Draco stared in shock, but was stopped from saying anything by Hermione's grip on his arm.

"Professor Bat called for Dobby?"

Snape glared at the elf as Hermione turned her startled laugh into a cough when Draco elbowed her lightly in the side.

"Fetch the Veritaserum from my office. Do not touch anything else."

Dobby's sharp salute was ruined only by the oven mitts on his ears flopping over into his eyes. With two quick *snap*'s, he appeared again with a small bottle of transparent liquid.

"Wait," Draco said while stepping forward, "what if we refuse to take it?'

McGonagall said nothing, her lips pressed thin in displeasure that truth serum was even an option. Snape, on the other hand growled warningly. Before he could say anything, however…

"Hem, hem."

The four turned to Madam Umbridge, who had been watching the exchange silently from the shadows of the doorway.

"While, of course, the ministry will be notified of your...unexpected arrival, we will be willing to leave you in Headmaster Dumbledore's hands for the time being, out of respect for House Malfoy's support of the minister if nothing else. However, if you refuse to undergo official interrogations…"

Draco stared starred coolly at her, not a hint of emotion on his face, even at the mention of his family. Umbridge stared back in turn, still smiling but growing increasingly uncomfortable.

"F-for safety's sake only. There are children here, after all."

He stared at her a moment longer, before stepping back in line with Hermione. In fact, he made a rather unsubtle show of stepping between the ministry official and his classmate.

"I'll go first," he said, Hermione slapping his arm lightly, but allowing him to step towards Professor Snape.

"I think just a drop will suffice," the Headmaster said, "don't you agree? Severus, Professor Umbridge?"

The potions professor nodded sullenly, while Umbridge grimaced slightly but made no objection. The Veritaserum was administered, and Snape asked the first question.

"What is your name?'

"Draco Lucius Malfoy."

"Son of Lucius Abraxas Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy nèe Black?"

"Yes."

"Do you intend to harm any person in this castle in any way?"

"No."

Umbridge coughed lightly, and stepped forward to ask the next question.

"Are you from a parallel world?"

Draco frowned for a moment, before answering. "I do not know. If Hermione and Headmaster Dumbledore believe that to be the case, then I trust them."

Snape and Umbridge both raised a skeptical brow at his words.

"You trust the Headmaster and this...girl?"

"Yes."

"Why?" Umbridge asked in naked curiosity.

"Because Albus Dumbledore is one of the greatest wizards and scholars to have ever lived, and Hermione is way smarter than I am."

The girl in question giggled softly, face flushed at the praise. Umbridge glared sternly at her, before motioning her forward.

"I think Mr. Malfoy has answered enough questions. You next, girl."

McGonagall bristled at the slight, but Hermione walked to professor Snape without complaint.

"What is your name?"

"Hermione Jean Granger."

"Do you intend to harm any person in this castle in any way?"

"No."

"Are you from a parallel world?"

"That is the only explanation I can think of, unless this is all a very elaborate illusion. Though considering we were in our Hogwarts before we appeared here, I doubt that is the case."

The Hogwarts staff were satisfied, some more begrudgingly than others. Before the potion could wear off, however, Umbridge stepped forward for another question.

"Why does Mr. Malfoy place such trust in a girl who has been, on all accounts, antagonistic towards him for several years?"

"Delores!" McGonagall cried in outrage. "We do not invade the privacy of children!"

Before the rapidly reddening woman could reply, Hermione answered.

"I imagine we stopped being antagonistic around the second time we saved each other's lives. Things like that have a way of putting matters in perspective."

Umbridge turned to snarl another question, only to be stopped by the Headmaster. With the wave of his wand, both students found their systems purged of toxins. In this case, primarily Veritaserum.

"I believe that will be enough. Thank you for your contributions, Severus. Delores."

Huffing primely, Umbridge marched away in aggravation. No doubt to report to the ministry.

"I apologize for taking such drastic measures, children. I hope you can understand."

Draco was still glaring in Umbridge's general direction, but Hermione simply sighed and smiled at the Headmaster.

"We understand, Professor. Thank you for agreeing to take us in."

"Think nothing of it my dear. You two are still students of Hogwarts, and I could never turn students away. I do not know how long it will take us to find a way home for you two, if we ever do, but you are both welcome within these walls until then."

The two turned to thank Dumbledore for his kind words, only to gasp and whip around to face each other.

"Saber!" They both shouted in fear.

"Whatever is the matter?" Dumbledore asked, quite shocked by their exclamation.

Rather than answer, Hermione tugged up her right sleeve. She and Draco then huddled close to inspect a strange sword-shaped tattoo on her forearm. After a moment, they sagged in relief.

"Oh thank God, I can still feel her." Hermione sighed

"Her?"

The two jumped and turned to face the three bewildered adults.

"Oh, sorry about that. We were worried about a friend of ours, but she's fine."

Dumbledore raised a questioning brow. "This friend, you are bound to her by that mark?"

"Yes sir."

"And the connection between you two still exists, even in this universe?"

"...yes, yes it does!" Hermione lit up in delight, staring hopefully at the Headmaster. "Are you saying-?"

"That we can use your bond to locate your home universe? I believe exactly that, though it will still take some time for us to find a way to return you there. Excellent deduction, Ms. Granger. Ten points to Gryffin-"

He stopped short and began to stroke his beard. "Hmm…"

"Professor Dumbledore?"

The elderly wizard smiled mischievously at them, eyes twinkling. "Since you two will be staying here, for free, and since neither of you seem to have any money or supplies with you, perhaps I could convince you to help me with a small experiment of mine? To compensate an old man for his help?"

They looked at each other, before turning back to him.

"What kind of...experiment?"  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"...and, well, that's our story. We'll be in your care until we manage to find our way home. Until then, to keep things from getting confusing, feel free to call us Draco and Hermione Alter."

The Great Hall was dead silent, its occupants once again staring in abject shock at the two newcomers. Then, Professor Dumbledore began clapping enthusiastically from his place at the high table. Slowly, everyone else joined in. When the applause died down, the Headmaster stood to address his students.

"We're cutting it a bit close to curfew, but before we head off to bed I have a special announcement to make. I have always believed that first year is too early to properly sort students. As such, I have asked our new friends Draco and Hermione Alter to be sorted a second time. Or, rather, for the first time, since they have never been a student at this Hogwarts before today. I believe this will be a valuable learning experience for all of us, and I hope we can all learn more about the house-system and ourselves. Professor McGonagall?"

At the sound of her name, the Deputy Headmistress brought forth the Sorting Hat.

"Which of you two would like to go first?"

They looked at each other, having another silent conversation, before Hermione Alter stepped forward.

"I'll do it."

McGonagall nodded in acceptance and gently set the hat on her head. The hall was silent for a minute, before the hat straightened and yelled "RAVENCLAW!".

Draco Alter snorted. "You just want access to their library."

"I have no idea what you're insinuating."

He smirked. "I'm not insinuating anything, I'm accusing you of trying to get your hands on Ravenclaw's books since first year."

She chuckled, but did not deny anything. Rather than move to join her new House, she took up a spot behind Draco Alter. He then moved to be sorted.

The hat had barely been placed on his head when it shouted "HUFFLEPUFF!" for all to hear.

"What!?"

Every head in the hall turned to stare at the Slytherin table where Draco Malfoy had practically jumped out of his seat in shock.

*Cough!* "Never mind," he said, slumping down in embarrassment.

Draco Alter continued staring at his doppelganger for a moment, before removing the hat. "Man, that's just weird." He said while shaking his head.

Hermione Alter giggled softly at his expression, before drawing her wand. "Here, let me."

She tapped the cloth wrappings on his right arm, transforming them from silver and green to black with yellow accents.

"There. Now you match again," she said, gesturing to his Hufflepuff tie. He snorted in amusement before giving her arm a light shove. "Thanks for that, wouldn't want to embarrass myself through a lack of color coordination."

She nodded. "Indubitably."

They stared at each other, before breaking out into grins. He gestured for her to lead on, she curtsied. Then they walked off to join their new houses. Once again, only Luna had any idea what to do. To the shock of her housemates, she jumped up to wave the new Hermione over to join her.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So...anybody want to tell me what the hell just happened?"

The various members of Gryffindor House shrugged at Ron's question, lounging around their common room and trying not to stare too intently at their Hermione, who seemed to be in shock. The silence continued for several more moments before Ginny broke it.

"Was I the only one that noticed Ravenclaw Hermione checking out Hufflepuff Malfoy's bum?"

"...uuugh," Hermione groaned, sinking into her hands in despair. Harry patted her back awkwardly as everyone else turned to glare at Ginny.

"What? I'm not saying I was."

Shaking his head, Harry turned to address his friends. "What do you guys think? Are they really, well, alternate Hermione and Malfoy? Do you guys think this is some sort of plot?"

Hermione raised her head to give Harry the stink eye. "Professor Dumbledore vouched for them, so I think that, whoever they are, there isn't any plot."

Ron coughed. "You say that, but he also hired Umbridge."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm not sure I believe they're from another universe just yet, but that seems as good an explanation for how they managed to appear within the wards as any. If you're really worried about it, just use the map to watch them."

Harry nodded, unconvinced but seeing no other option.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Up in Ravenclaw Tower, the more studious students stared inquisitively at their new peer. She sat in a large armchair with one of their exclusive tomes across her lap, nodding along as Loony Lovegood chatted animatedly about narglacks or something like that.

"U-um, excuse me?"

Hermione looked up to see a sad looking older girl addressing her. She took a moment to search her memory.

"You're...Cho Chang, right?"

The Asian witch smiled tentatively. "Yes, and you're Hermione...Alter? It's a pleasure to meet you. Welcome to Ravenclaw."

"Thank you. It's a pleasure to be here." Hermione smiled warmly, before turning back to her book and Luna. Cho continued standing there awkwardly, not sure what to do. After almost a minute, she coughed pointedly. Hermione looked back up.

"Was there something else?"

"Oh, well...I actually wanted to ask you a few questions, if that's alright…"

Hermione seemed to ponder this for a moment before nodding. "That seems fair. Ask away." She said, waving dismissively and turning back to her reading.

"Um, alright then. So...Malfoy?"

"What about him?"

"Well it's just, you two seemed close, and he didn't appear as…"

Hermione raised a brow. "Dickish?"

Cho flushed, and several nearby students tittered. "...yeah, that seems right."

Hermione nodded in understanding. "I don't know what your Draco is like, but mine was a total prat until winter break last year. Some things happened, and he was forced to grow up."

On the other side of the common room, Marietta Edgecombe snorted disdainfully. "You think we could arrange something like that for ours? He's still a smarmy ferret."

In response, Hermione met her eye and glared coolly. The pure disdain held within her gaze even made Luna too uncomfortable to speak.

"Draco may be a better person for it, but I wouldn't wish what happened to him on my worst enemies. Even racist gits don't deserve to have their innocence stolen like that."

Saying this she stood up and closed her book. "Where am I sleeping?"

Luna stood with her. "I asked Professor Flitwick if we could room together. I thought it might be better for you to room with a friend instead of several strangers."

Hermione smiled. "Is that so? Thank you, Luna. That was very thoughtful. You won't mind rooming with me?"

Luna glanced at a group of girls her age. "...no, I think that sounds wonderful."

Hermione followed her gaze and frowned, but simply hooked her arm with Luna and led her to the dorms. The common room remained silent behind them.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco stretched and yawned as he entered the cozy Hufflepuff common room, its location near the kitchens making it comfortably toasty even in a Scottish autumn. He turned towards the crowd of Hufflepuffs behind him, who seemed unsure of what to do.

"So, who am I rooming with? Fifth years or first?" he said with a grin. Some of the older students chuckled as a group of boys stepped forward, led by a tall brunet.

"Even you don't deserve having to sleep with the firsties, names Justin Finch-Fletchley. You'll be rooming with us in the fifth-year dorms."

He extended a hand, unflinching, and a wave of relief seemed to sweep over the crowd as Draco took it without pause. The two shook each other's hands firmly, never breaking eye contact, before Justin smiled warmly. Draco felt as if he had just passed some sort of test, which judging by how he had acted towards First Generations until his fourth year (and presumably, how the other Draco still did act) he guessed he had.

"These are our roommates," Justin said with a gesture, "Ernie Macmillan, Wayne Hopkins, Roger Malone, and-"

Suddenly, a blond teen forced his way to the front of the crowd. "Me. Zacharias Smith," he said proudly while extending his own hand, not noticing as almost every one of his housemates rolled their eyes.

Draco blinked in surprise, before shaking Zacharias' hand as well. "Smith? You wouldn't happen to be related to Hepzibah Smith?"

Zacharias smiled wider, his grin taking on a smug tone. "That's right, my great aunt."

Draco whistled. "You're a descendant of Helga Hufflepuff?"

"Of course! Can't you see the family resemblance?" He said, gesturing to the portrait of Hufflepuff hanging over the fireplace.

Draco did not, in fact, see any resemblance between the two. However, he was trying to avoid acting as he had in his youth, and humoring the prideful young man was probably the 'polite' thing to do.

"Yyyyyyes. Absolutely."

Before Zacharias could puff himself up any further, a pretty girl with red hair in an elaborate braid stepped forward. "Sod off Smith, nobody wants to hear you bragging."

Zacharias flushed in outrage, but she stepped past him without a glance, causing him to stomp off in a huff.

"I'm Susan Bones," she said, reaching for Draco's third handshake in as many minutes. When he extended his hand, however, she gripped it tightly and pulled him close. "Just because you seem better than the other Malfoy, doesn't mean I trust you. No matter where you come from, you'll always be a Malfoy," she whispered threateningly in his ear.

Draco pulled away, watching her cautiously. He then turned to address the house as a whole. "My name is Draco Malfoy though, again, feel free to call me Draco Alter. I look forward to learning to be a good person with you all."

The puffs stared at his strange choice of words, Susan continuing to glare until a blonde girl her age put a hand on her shoulder. "Welcome, Draco," the blonde who he vaguely recognized as Hannah Abbott replied. As one, the others began cheering "Welcome, Draco!" as well. They then turned to the nervous first-years and began welcoming them.

"Come on," Justin said getting Draco's attention, "I'll show you where you'll be sleeping."

The fifth-year boys led Draco to a dorm with all their names embossed on the door. The room was circular, with six beds arranged like the spokes on a wheel. A trunk sat at the foot of five of the beds, leaving one unoccupied for Draco. Sighing, he walked over and untied a small pouch from his belt, placing it on the bedside table with his wand.

"What's in the pouch?" One of the other boys asked.

Draco looked over his shoulder at them and smirked. "A sword."

"Yeah, right. Seriously though, what is it?"

Draco just smiled mysteriously, and collapsed into bed.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Slytherin's pointedly did not crack any jokes at Draco Malfoy's expense. On the one hand, they weren't really sure what was happening. On the other, they were even less sure about how to use it to weaken his position in the house.

(On the third, say what you want about Draco, but he had one of the best wand arms among them. Nobody wanted to get blasted through a wall like the one-time Zabini had thought he was a girl from behind and grabbed his ass.)  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So," Dumbledore addressed his staff, "how are our new friends settling in?"

Professors Sprout and Flitwick looked at each other and grimaced before turning back to the Headmaster.

"As you recommended, we left them to get acquainted with their housemates alone. Surprisingly, it appears Draco Malfoy had an easier time of it, though we did learn more from watching Ms. Granger interact with the Ravenclaw students."

Every other professor, including Umbridge, raised a brow at this. Except for the Headmaster, of course, who was happily sucking on a lemon drop. "Really? Do tell."

"Ms. Granger was polite to her peers, but only friendly to Ms. Lovegood. I believe it was a good call on my part to accept their change to a two-person dorm room. From the way Ms. Granger spoke out in defense of Mr. Malfoy, I doubt she will be especially close to any of the others," the charms professor stated.

"Oh? How exactly did she have to defend him?"

Flitwick grimaced. "When Ms. Chang asked why Mr. Malfoy seemed so...polite, Ms. Granger insinuated that he had been through a traumatic experience which forced him to grow as a person. She then scolded Ms. Edgecombe for jesting that we force our own Draco Malfoy through a similar experience."

"Hmph, good girl," McGonagall praised, "even in Ravenclaw she continues to defend her friends like a lioness. It's such a shame we could not have two of her in Gryffindor."

Flitwick smiled self-deprecatingly. "Come now Minerva, share the wealth a bit would you? I've been saying since day one that Ms. Granger should have been in my house."

"And Mr. Malfoy was truly embraced by the Hufflepuffs?"

Professor Sprout coughed and turned to answer the Headmaster. "More or less. Ms. Bones seems to have her doubts, though considering her family's history in law enforcement I suppose it isn't unusual for her to be more suspicious than the average girl her age. The others seemed to welcome him wholeheartedly after he accepted a muggle born student's hand in friendship, though I believe they were also impressed by his rather polite handling of Mr. Smith's ego."

"Hem hem," Umbridge interrupted, "I'm sorry, but did you just say that a Malfoy accepted the friendship of a muggle-born?'

Snape snorted derisively. "Far be it for me to agree with the ministry, but I believe I must in this case."

Sprout glared poisonously at the other two professors. "Are you doubting my word? I saw it myself, Mr. Malfoy not only embraced Mr. Finch-Fletchley's olive branch, he seemed to do so over a similar offer from a descendant of Helga Hufflepuff herself! All without alienating a single one of his peers."

"Maybe that had more to do with what he thought of Hufflepuff's than muggle-borns..." Snape grumbled quietly, causing McGonagall to snort in laughter despite herself.

"Be that as it may," Dumbledore interrupted genially, "please continue to keep an eye on them. I trust we will have clothing and supplies ready for them by morning?"

"Of course, Headmaster," Flitwick nodded. "I have the house elves collecting things as we speak."

"Excellent. Any word from the ministry, Professor Umbridge?"

The undersecretary smiled saccharinely. "A report has been filed with the Department of Mysteries. Unspeakables will be here to investigate within the month."

"That seems like a long time to wait," McGonagall groused.

In response, Umbridge's obviously false smile spread even wider. "The Department of Mysteries accepts only the most qualified applicants. They have many important projects underway even now, and their time is precious. Believe me, nobody wants to get to the bottom of this more than the ministry."

McGonagall glared coolly at her, but the Headmaster clapped loudly to gather their attention before she could reply.

"Thank you all for your hard work today. Hopefully, we can all have a safe and educational year. Severus, would you mind staying behind for a moment?"

As the others filed out, Snape joined the Headmaster at his desk.

"Lemon drop?"

Snape rolled his eyes. "For the thousandth time, no, I do not want any candy."

"Your loss. Tell me, Severus. Did you notice anything strange about the young Alters?"

Snape's face twisted in a sneer. "Several, sir. For one thing, those two were suspiciously... close. In addition, I cannot think of any trauma horrible enough to change Draco so thoroughly. I've known him since he was a small boy, and cannot reconcile the Draco I know with the one I met today. But most concerning…"

Dumbledore sighed. "His occlumency, yes. I have met more skilled practitioners, but never at his age. Even Tom was not so skilled at fifteen. Certainly, his defenses are strong enough that I could not read his mind without alerting him to my actions. Something that I found truly shocking since our young Mr. Malfoy has no training whatsoever."

The two men frowned, deep in thought.

"Keep a close watch on him, Severus. Above all else, I would like to learn of their world's Voldemort."

Snape bowed his head. "It will be done, Headmaster."


	2. Plot Holes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Fate/stay night belongs to Kinoko Nasu and TYPE-MOON. Don't complain.

She was running through the halls of an old building, using Alohomora to bypass the mundane security. Her surroundings were completely unfamiliar, but through the windows she caught glimpses of the Paris skyline.

She ignored the beautiful view. There was an innocent life in danger because of her, one she was determined to save. Rounding a corner, she came to a moonlit hallway. A tall man in red stood watch over the crumpled form of a boy her age, surrounded by a pool of his own blood. As she got closer she found herself slipping in the blood, the slick sensation of it beneath her feet and the coppery scent in the air both making her stomach roil. The man was distinctive with his dusky skin and white hair, she called to him.

"Archer!"

Solemnly, he turned to her.

"Master…we were too late. I'm afraid there is nothing we can do for him now. We should leave before anyone finds us."

At his words, her sorrow over having failed the boy before her was overcome by a white-hot anger. A refusal to accept this tragedy.

"No! I won't allow an innocent to die simply because they were in the wrong place at the wrong time! If you want to give up, then go make yourself useful and keep watch for Lancer!"

The man, Archer, glowered at her rebuke.

"As you wish, Master." He bit out.

Before her eyes, the man seemed to shimmer and disappear like a ghost. She turned to kneel over the boy. Tentatively, she shook his shoulder and begged him to wake up. When he refused to move, she pulled him over to position him on his back. When she saw his face, however, the ground seemed to collapse beneath her. Her breath came quick and unsteady, and all she could hear was the rush of blood in her ears.

"No…"

The boy was not a stranger after all. Laying before her with a stab wound through his heart was Draco Malfoy, a boy who had mocked and belittled her for the past four years. In death his skin was even paler than normal, his lifesblood currently soaking through her skirt. His face, usually twisted in a hateful sneer, was almost fey-like in the moonlight. Were it not for the sightless grey eyes looking out at her, she would have simply thought him asleep.

Those constant and very real reminders of his death, of her failure, made her want to be sick all over her shoes. For a moment, she contemplated simply leaving him here. A punishment for all the cruel words he had said to her.

Almost as soon as the impulse came it left, leaving a deep shame behind. How could she even think that? To leave a boy she knew, her classmate, to die because of her? Because he had been mean to her?

Against her will, the memory of his warning during the World Cup came to mind. He had tried to save her life, hadn't he? Even though he claimed to despise her for the very blood that ran through her veins?

She bit her lip as tears ran down her face, the pain the only thing keeping her from weeping openly for the senseless death before her. Gripping the gem hanging from her neck, she found her resolve.

"This gem was a gift, a gift given to me so that I could use it to save the people important to me. Though now that I think about it, Sirius probably intended me to use it on Harry. I doubt he'll be happy I used it to save you instead, so you better lay off Harry from now on as payment for this. You hear me, Malfoy?"

He didn't respond, not that she expected him too. Knowing that she only had a short time before he was beyond her help, she set to work. With a pulse of Will, the vast amount of prana held within the stone flooded into her. It was almost too much to bare, and she could feel it cooking her from within.

Taking a deep breath, she went to work.

"Vulnera Sanentur…"  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------

"No!"

With a fearful cry, Hermione Granger threw herself into wakefulness. Panting heavily, she sat up in bed and shook. That dream had felt real, too real.

"Hermione?"

Startled, she looked up to see Fay Dunbar standing over her in concern. Parvati and Lavender watched from their own beds as well.

"I-I'm sorry. I just had...a very bad dream."

The other girls did not look entirely convinced, but they left her to herself. Hermione was grateful, as she needed time to process what she had just witnessed.

'Did I have that dream because of the Alters? But what did it mean? That man, Archer, he looked familiar but I could swear I've never met him in my life!'

Frustrated at how little she understood, Hermione threw off her covers and began to prepare for her day. She was a Prefect this year, and that meant she had far too little time to be caught up in dreams.

Still…

Hermione frowned. 'I'll have to speak to the other me soon. Even if Harry was wrong about there being a plot, I have questions only she can answer.'

Determined to corner her double between classes, Hermione went off to breakfast.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Slytherins continued to awkwardly avoid Draco, something he appreciated. While normally he would be up in arms over their behavior, this morning he was a moment away from falling asleep in his porridge. He had spent the entire night tossing and turning due to constant nightmares and had deep bags under his eyes. He could not remember most of what he dreamt beyond the fleeting images of blood, violence, and swords.

Dear God there had been so many swords...

However, one part remained clear in his mind.

"I ask of you, are you my Master?"

His housemates were startled when he dropped his forehead onto the table with a groan, but Draco paid them little mind. The image of that woman was burned into his brain, being easily the most beautiful thing he had ever seen despite (or even because of) the armor she wore.

As the hall fell silent, he looked up to see the other him walking over to the Hufflepuff table. At first he thought everyone was simply gawking at the image of himself with a pleasant smile on his face, before he realized they were actually staring at the person he was laughing jovially with.

Finch-Fletchly. A mudblood.

Snarling, Draco vowed to lay down the law with Draco Alter before the day was through. He had an image to maintain, dammit!  
\-----------------------------------------------

"Mornin' Mione," Ron said while plopping down next to her in the great hall. A sullen Harry followed after him. Tearing her gaze away from where the other her was sitting next to a beaming Luna, Hermione looked at her friends. Frowning, she focused on Harry.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?"

Harry grimaced and remained silent, but Ron snorted rudely into his eggs and answered for his friend. "Everybody's been either avoiding us, or calling Harry barmy like that toerag Seamus! Honestly, those Alters only helped if you ask me. At least half the school has been gossiping about them instead of the Prophet!"

Harry grunted in agreement before cautiously scanning the Great Hall for the doubles. "I still don't like it. Seamus can call me crazy all he likes, but if I've learned one thing at this school it's that when something big like this happen at the start of the year, it's always connected to a plot."

Sighing, Hermione turned to lecture him. "Harry, not everything is part of some plot!"

Harry smacked his palm on the table, causing a nearby first-year to jump in fright. "There is always a plot! Every bloody year! It's just hard to see them sometimes because they're so unrealistically convoluted! Like that bloody tournament!"

"Yeah," Ron laughed ruefully, "that was so stupid it wasn't even funny! Why not just chuck a portkey at Harry while everyone was focused on the tasks? They needed him alive to resurrect You-Know-Who, so what was the point of putting Harry in danger and getting everybody's attention on him!? Plots like that, it's no wonder nobody realized what was happening until it was over! I bet they didn't even know what was going on! The only way a plot could be more ridiculous and buggered would be if it hinged on Time Travel!"

As one, Harry and Hermione coughed awkwardly and looked away from their friend. Ron blinked.

"What?"

(Far away, at the Root of The World, Archer sneezed.)  
\---------------------------------------------------

The first class Hermione had with her Alter was Ancient Runes. As it was an elective, it contained students from all four houses.

This, unfortunately, included Draco Alter.

Oh, he was perfectly polite (strangely so, to the point where Hermione could hardly believe he was the same person as the Malfoy she knew), but he also stuck by Hermione Alter's side from the moment she walked into the room.

Hermione wasn't ready to confront both of them at once, especially when they insisted on giving each other furtive glances and coy grins every few seconds, whispering jokes and secrets into each other's ears.

It was strangely intimate, and more than a little uncomfortable for her to watch. Something even Malfoy must have agreed with considering the increasingly horrified way he stared at them as class went on.

When class ended, she shoved her things into her bag and rushed to catch up with her Alter. Not looking where she was going, it came as a complete surprise when she slammed into a well-muscled back and fell.

Or at least, she would have fallen had she not been caught by whoever she had just walked into.

Turning to thank him and apologize, Hermione found her breath catching in her throat at the sight if Draco Alter. The blond was smirking good naturedly, and she felt her cheeks flush despite herself.

"You alright?"

She swallowed thickly. "I-yes, yes I'm fine. I was just in a hurry and didn't watch where I was going and I'm terribly sorry-"

She was cut off by the sound of Draco Alter laughing softly. Hermione glared at him, pouting slightly.

"Ah, no. I'm sorry, you just sounded like my Hermione when she gets going…"

Huffing in exasperation (and blushing even more), she moved to leave only to realize the blond was following her.

"Do you need something?" she asked testily.

"Hm? No, I'm just heading to class. Double Defense with Gryffindor. I guess we're both going the same way!"

'Ugh.'

Neither noticed the other Draco struggling to decide if he should follow or not.  
\------------------------------------------------------------

The other Hermione was cute, he decided. His Hermione had become much more mature, pragmatic, and, well, devious over the course of their relationship. There wasn't anything wrong with that (in fact, it was a huge turn on for him), but this more innocent and naive Hermione was nice in her own way. Really fun to tease, too.

Umbridge, on the other hand, was a disappointment.

He had actually been looking forward to DADA this year because, supposedly, the Dumbledore in his world had managed to convince Lord El-Melloi himself to teach at Hogwarts for a year. Draco had no idea how the Headmaster had done it, but he had been almost giddy about the chance to speak with another survivor of the Holy Grail War.

Except now he had to deal with a barely competent ministry stooge who was clearly far more interested in taking the piss out of Dumbledore and baiting Potter than actually teaching.

In fact…

"Um, excuse me?" Draco choked out incredulously, taking the wind out of whatever idiotic argument Potter was about to start. Umbridge turned to him, eyes alight with fury, and grimaced when she realized who had just spoken.

"Yes, Mr. Malfoy?"

Draco felt the other Hermione's (and Potter's) gaze burning a hole in the back of his head, but ignored it.

"You work for the Ministry of Magic, correct?"

Umbridge seemed taken aback, but puffed herself up in pride.

She looked startlingly like bullfrog.

"I am the Undersecretary to the Minister himself!" she bragged.

Draco nodded in understanding. "That's a lofty position, Professor. Can we assume, then, that your curriculum is based on the Ministry's official position?"

"Of course!"

"So, what you're saying is that the Ministry's official position is that all of the very dangerous Dark Creatures the Ministry itself regulates would never attack us...because we're students?"

Umbridge and Potter both seemed surprised by Draco's incredulous statement, while almost everyone else was either sniggering under their breath or whispering to each other. Hermione, on the other hand, was staring at him curiously, as if he was a puzzle she was trying to solve.

It was kind of adorable.

Umbridge flushed an ugly color in her anger. "The Ministry's position is that you should never have to defend yourselves. Our Aurors are some of the best trained law enforcement professionals in the world and are more than capable of protecting you all!"

Draco stared at her disbelievingly. "Professor, there are nowhere near enough Aurors to protect everybody, there haven't even been any new applicants in the past three years. Not to mention the fact that we all have our own wands and are perfectly capable of protecting ourselves. At the very least, wouldn't we be safer if we could at least survive until help arrived? Criminals, werewolves, and Dead Apostles aren't exactly going to wait around for the Aurors!"

Umbridge reeled back in shock and looked as if she were about to scream at him in outrage before stopping short. "Dead what?"

Draco blinked. Then he paled. "You-you don't even know about Dead Apostles!? How the bloody hell are you qualified to teach!?"

Instead of the outrage he expected, Draco found everyone looking at him as if he had a few screws loose.

"What?"

"Er, mate?" Justin hedged, "What the hell are you on about? I've never heard of a 'Dead Apostle'."

Almost as one, everyone else began nodding in agreement with Justin, while Hermione looked deep in thought.

It took Draco a second to connect the dots.

"You don't-? There are no Dead Apostles in this world?"

Justin shrugged and looked around to see if anyone would correct him. They didn't. "Not that we know of. What are they, some kind of terrorist group?"

Draco swallowed thickly. "No. They're alien super vampires. You guys are really lucky you don't have any, they make Earth vampires look like bitches. In fact, the stronger ones are all at least as powerful as Dark Lords."

They all blinked. At the same time.

"Wait, what!?"

Draco shook his head. "That's not important. The fact remains that there are far more threats to our safety than Aurors to defend us, and that's even assuming Aurors would help us in the first place. In case you haven't noticed, we live in the England. What do you expect us to do if the Irish Republican Army starts blowing up buildings while we're in London? I doubt Aurors would respond to Mundane terrorist attacks at all. Not teaching us how to defend ourselves is just irresponsible and dangerous!"

Umbridge looked as if she wasn't sure if she should explode in fury or faint.

So she did both.

"Hurk!" She gasped, grabbing her chest.

"Oh my God!"

"Someone call a Professor!"

"Or we could, y'know, not."

Draco stared.

'...huh.'  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
The Great Hall was in a bit of a buzz come dinner time.

Apparently, that happens when Professors have heart attacks from a student's backtalk.

Umbridge would be fine, as silly things like cardiac arrest were little trouble for magical medicine, and was expected to be on her feet again by the next day.

On a side note, neither Draco Alter nor Harry received detention. Harry because he had not been able to push Umbridge far enough, and Draco because she was still unsure how Lucius Malfoy would react.  
\------------------------------------------------  
Professor Flitwick was not having a good day.

"Kyaaa!"

"Kill it! Kill it with fire!"

First, he had to organize supplies and class schedules for the two Alters. Then he not only had to deal with Dolores Umbridge's disgusted glances, but then she had a heart attack in class of all things! Now, after a day full of inconveniences and annoyances, he found his own Common Room in utter bedlam!

"What in Rowena's name is the meaning of this?!" he screamed in outrage.

His students parted like the Red Sea for him, revealing a group of disheveled girls in a pile on the floor. Before he could question how they had ended up like that, a new girl was thrown bodily from the direction of the female dorms. He whipped around to confront her attacker only to see something that made his jaw drop.

A menacing crimson and silver suite of armor, covered in sharp edges. Its helm bedecked with large, demonic horns. The tabard hanging between its legs was embroidered with an ornate M, and only the echoing sound it made with each step revealed its hollow nature. So fluid were its movements that Flitwick was instantly certain that only his most prodigious students could have enchanted it.

Naturally, that was when the young Hermione Alter entered the room from behind him.

"I apologize, Professor. That's mine."

Stunned, Flitwick turned to question his newest student.

"Ms. Granger! Why is your golem attacking my students!?"

She frowned slightly, and out of the corner of his eye Flitwick caught sight of a poleaxed Luna Lovegood.

"Professor, I only told it to guard our belongings. The real question is, what were they doing in my and Luna's room?"

Ah, that explained things then.

Flitwick turned to glare balefully at the now nervous pile of girls.

"Indeed. That is an interesting question, isn't it? All of you, in my office!"

"Professor-," they began to plead.

"Now!"

With a collective yelp, the girls rushed to obey their irate head of house. Flitwick stroked his beard roughly in irritation before addressing Hermione again. "As long as your golem does not hurt any students, feel free to keep it active. Ten points to Ravenclaw for a prodigious use of Charms. Now, if you'll excuse me I believe I need to get to the bottom of this!"

Hermione smiled. "Thank you, Professor. Come along Luna!"

Saying this, she began walking to their dorm. After a moment of stunned silence, Luna rushed after her. Sniffing softly as her eyes began to water.

Nobody met their eyes.  
\----------------------------------------------------

Later that night, as most of the castle slept, Draco Alter sat up in bed and grabbed his wand. With a whisper, a sudden gust of wind swept through the room. When it ended, he had disappeared.

Or at least, that's what it looked like.

Hidden by Invisible Air, Draco crept out of the Hufflepuff dorms and up the Ravenclaw Tower. Answering a painfully easy riddle, he infiltrated the Ravenclaw Common Room and tiptoed towards the girls' dorms. Stopping at the foot of the male-proof stairs, he knocked on the wall in a predetermined signal.

After a moment, Hermione Alter joined him. Reaching out blindly, she smiled when his hand gently grasped hers. He pulled her close and embraced her, willing the magical veil to extend over her as well. Safe in the knowledge that the wind would hide their voices as well as their bodies, they kissed passionately.

"We need to stop meeting like this," he said with a flirtatious smirk. Hermione grinned in turn and slid her hands into his pants.

"Oh? Does that mean you want to stop?"

He grimaced. "Don't tease me, woman."

"Funny, I thought you liked when I did that."

He snorted out a short laugh, only for it to turn into a hiss of pleasure as she found her mark. Leaning close, she nibbled lightly on his earlobe.

"Enough talk, I'm starting to run low on prana."

He grinned cockily. "I knew you only wanted me for my body. Where should we go? I think there are some empty rooms on the third floor."

Her smile became truly devious as lust clouded her eyes. "No time. Try not to scream too loudly."

He blinked. "What?"

Then she undid his belt, and talking became the last thing on his mind.

\--------------------------------------------------  
Over in Gryffindor Tower, Harry looked at the Marauder's Map in confusion.

"Hang on, the other Draco is in the Ravenclaw Common Room with the other Hermione. What are they doing?"

Leaning over curiously, Hermione and Ron stared at the position the Alters' feet were taking on the map.

"Is something wrong with this thing? They would have to be on top of each other for that to make sense!" Ron said in confusion.

Hermione flushed.

"Oh. Oh nononono…"  
\------------------------------------------

"Draco! Oh, yes!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A.N. Some people have complained about Draco Malfoy being a main character. Considering how Cannon Draco was redeemed by Cursed Child, and how Shirou wasn't exactly perfect before the events of Fate (I.E. Subtle misogyny, kind of a moron), anyone who dislikes this story simply on the basis of who the characters are needs to grow up.
> 
> Rest assured, however, that there will be no Leather Pants here. Draco Malfoy is a spoiled bigot and a bully, that is true, but he also has a good heart deep down. While I doubt he was abused at home, the way he was raised messed him up and by the end of the main story he was at least trying to overcome his upbringing. I personally find redemption stories both a challenge to write and more interesting than stories about protagonists like Harry Potter. Give it a chance, and don't complain.


	3. (Implied) Sexy Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Several people have much needed conversations, and ecchi moments abound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Fate/stay night belongs to Kinoko Nasu and TYPE-MOON. Beware the lawyers!

They lay together on the floor of Ravenclaw Tower, a pile of entangled limbs and afterglow. With a groan, Hermione Alter rolled over on top of her lover and kissed him tenderly.

"I missed you, missed being like this," she said, her breasts pressed up against his firm chest. He gazed into her eyes adoringly and smirked.

"It was just one night Granger! Were you that hard up?"

He wiggled his eyebrows lasciviously and she snorted in laughter. "Don't be a prat," she said, smacking his shoulder lightly in rebuke, "you know what I mean. At our Hogwarts we could slip away without being constantly watched, and over the summer we were together almost whenever we wanted. Plus, we're missing-"

She stopped short, tears welling up in her eyes. A solemn silence descended between them, and Draco lifted a hand to cradle her face. "...we're missing Saber," he whispered. Choking back a sob, she tucked her head under his chin laid it on his chest. He stroked her hair as she trembled miserably.

"She's fine," he assured her. "Her thoughts might not be able to reach us, but we know our prana is reaching her. She won't die, and she always has a place to go between your parents and-"

He stopped short, and Hermione chuckled weakly. "Del and Rider, I know. It's funny, she was just starting to grow on me, and then this happened."

He smiled awkwardly. "Just starting? You certainly didn't seem to mind her when she was between your thighs!"

She slapped him again, harder, and laughed. "I thought I told you to stop being a prat! Just because she's a good shag doesn't mean I like her, I put up with you, don't I?"

"Oh," he exclaimed in mock hurt, "say it's not so! Has my love truly gone unrequited!?"

She flushed crimson and hid her face again, though for different reasons. "Come on, don't just say things like that!"

Draco stared at her for a moment before breaking out into laughter.

"What?" she asked annoyed.

"Nothing. It's just that for a Gryffindor, you can be shockingly cowardly on occasion."

"I'm a Ravenclaw now, remember?" she pouted.

He smiled softly at her, before frowning suddenly.

"What is it?"

He seemed to gather his thoughts before answering. "You heard about what happened with Umbridge today?"

"Ha! How could I not!? She had a heart attack just from speaking to you!"

"Of course that's what you'd focus on…" he grumbled.

"Okay then, what are you talking about?"

He sighed deeply, composing himself. "We were talking about all the threats that are out there, apparently the Ministry doesn't want common citizens to learn how to fight. Umbridge basically told us to satisfy ourselves with academic knowledge and leave the actual fighting to the Aurors."

Hermione glowered. "That's so stupid!"

He smirked. "Oh, I know that, and by now so does every other student in school."

Hermione just looked at him for a moment before breaking down into laughter.

"Yeah, I'm awesome," he said smugly, "but that's not what I wanted to tell you."

"Oh? Then what is?"

He became deathly serious. "While I was tearing her argument a new arsehole, I mentioned Dead Apostles. Hermione-they had no idea what I was talking about. I don't think they have them in this world."

Hermione's jaw dropped. "But-but that would mean-!"

"I know," he said with a grimace, "Dumbledore said that there were differences between worlds, but I didn't think it would be anything like that. I assumed that the other versions of us weren't close because their Grail War didn't go like ours, but what if there wasn't a Grail War at all? What if everything we know from our world doesn't apply here? What if-!?"

"What if all the studying I've done for my O.W.L.'s was useless!?" she suddenly cried out in dismay.

"...what."

Hermione's eyes snapped down towards his so quickly he was worried they might actually fall out of her head.

"Think about it Draco! What if the differences between our worlds are so large that the contents of their O.W. L's are completely different from ours!?"

"Hermione."

"What will we do if they don't get us home before the end of the year and I have to take them with only a few months to prepare!?"

"Hermione!"

*Gasp!* "What if they do get us home in time but the things I'm studying here don't apply over there!? I could fail! Oh god I'm going to have to live under a bridge!"

"HERMIONE!"

Startled she focused on the irked young man beneath her.

"Are you calm?"

She nodded meekly.

"Good. Don't worry about our bloody O.W.L.'s, if there were that many academic differences then you of all people would have noticed by now."

"But-"

He rolled his eyes and pulled her into a scorching kiss. Seriously, he wouldn't trade her for the world, but sometimes he just had to put her mouth to better use before her brain exploded.

He released her eventually, and had to stop himself from laughing at the dumbstruck and doe-eyed look she still gave him when he did things like that. Sometimes it was like he was the only one paying attention in their relationship!

"You could drop out of school tomorrow, and I would still make sure you became Minister for Magic...or I could just pay you to lay around and suck my cock all day."

He smirked.

"Face it love, you're marrying rich. You have options."

She flushed cherry red and reused to meet his eyes, smacking his chest in rebuke. "I-idiot! Stop saying things like that!"

With a laugh, he wrapped his arms around her and rolled on top. She squeaked in surprise, only for it to transform into a moan as he began lapping at her breasts. Draco met her gaze and released the nipple he had been teasing.

"Come on, I know what will take your mind off things. One more round?"

Shyly, for once, she nodded. He smiled lovingly and stared deep into her eyes.

"Legilimens."  
\----------  
He awoke with a wet gasp, as if he had just been drowning. What-what was he doing here? All he could remember was-

-swordsblueredbeingchasedcan'tgetawayhavetofightBehind!painpainithurtswhydoesithurt?deathdeathdeathdeath-

He pawed at his chest, his breath coming in short pants. It didn't hurt, but there was no mistaking what the holes in his shirt and the blood soaking his clothes meant.

Draco leaned over, and was sick until his empty belly was heaving up air.

How was he still alive-?

-you better lay off Harry from now on as payment for this. You hear me, Malfoy?-

He stilled, the blurry image of a girl with wild brown curls burned into his mind. At any other time, he would swear he had been saved by-

But no, that's just ridiculous. What would she even be doing in Paris anyway?

Draco stood shakily, looking down as his foot sent something skittering across the floor. Reaching for it, he picked up a flawless ruby hanging from a thin chain. It took him a moment, but then he realized that it was a specialized prana container. An extremely expensive one. Had this been how he had been saved despite what must have been massive internal injury, almost complete exsanguination, and (quite possibly) a cursed wound?

Draco clutched the jewel tightly until the edges bit into his palm. He ignored the pain, and vowed to find the person who had saved his life. Malfoys never let debts go unpaid, as his Father was so fond of saying.

...granted, he usually meant disproportionate retribution was coming in response to some slight, but that was neither here nor there.

In a daze, Draco stumbled across the city to the old but well-maintained townhouse his family was staying in. It had been in his family since before the Malfoy's crossed the channel, and had many ancient wards and treasures within its walls.

He barely made it inside before collapsing in exhaustion, his hand clenched firmly around his wand. All he wanted to do was sleep, but he knew that his parents would explode if they found him like this. Covered in blood and sleeping on the floor like a commoner.

For a moment, he wished he was small enough that he could get away with crawling into their bed.

Not that he had ever been that small.

Groaning, Draco forced himself to his feet and limped towards the sitting room. He noticed that the house was dark and completely silent, but found himself too tired to light a lamp.

There was no sign of his parents, and in the dining room he found a note. The moonlight was bright enough to read by.

Draco,

Your father and I have been invited to stay the night at Chateau Zolgen. The young Lady Gaunt informed us that you would be returning to the townhouse alone.

Call for Binky if you need anything, and don't stay up too late.

-Mother

Sighing deeply, Draco prepared to summon the House Elf for a late dinner.

"Hoh...so you actually survived? And you're a Magus, too! Bad luck kiddo."

Acting on instinct, Draco whipped around. A hasty 'Protego!' was just fast enough to intercept the lazy swing of the crimson spear he knew was coming.

Despite the azure spearman using only the force one would when swatting a fly, Draco's shield shattered like glass.

It was like playing Quidditch, he thought as he dove over the table and towards the door, except nothing like that at all.

The spearman appeared in front of him as if he had apparated, and another shield spell was obliterated. This time, however, Draco was blown completely off balance. The spearman prepared to run him through, and Draco knew in that instant that he would not be able to block.

"Youse will not harm the Young Master!"

In an instant, the townhouse's resident House Elf was between Draco and the spearman. It's powerful magic, backed by centuries of faithful service, actually managed to create a shield capable of stopping the crimson spear.

However, even Draco could see the fairy struggling.

"Young Master, youses needs to get to the basement! There be powerful wards, a shelter!"

Draco scrambled to stand, only for his attacker to decide that playtime was over.

"Rahg!"

With a roar, the spearman cleaved down and severed the elf's shield. Time seemed to slow, and before Draco could react the crimson spear had hooked upwards to impale the elf through its heart.

Draco felt numb, fear and despair welling up inside him.

"Binky!"

Then the elf, his family's elf, lashed out and grabbed the spearman by the throat.

"Youse Will. Not. HURT. HIM!"

Light seemed to well up beneath the elf's skin, the only warning Draco had to raise the strongest shield he could before every last drop of Binky's magic responded to the elf's final command.

Binky exploded, his very flesh transformed into a bomb.

Draco's shield barely managed to withstand the blast. However, the room was destroyed, and the wall behind the spearman had been knocked down, leading to an empty courtyard. Pale moonlight flooded in, revealing Draco's almost unharmed attacker as he slowly straightened up.

Something inside Draco snapped.

"BOMBARDA!"

A massive blast of magical energy crashed into the spearman and flung him bodily from the house. Draco had a momentary hope that would be enough, but it was dashed by the spearman's enraged cry.

Draco spun on his heels, tears in his eyes. He ran towards the basement stairs, flinging it open with a flick of his wand. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up, and he knew the spearman was right behind him.

"Protego!"

Draco raised the shield directly behind himself, and used the force of it being shattered to propel himself forward into a controlled tumble, as if falling from a broom.

At this distance, the fall carried him down the stairs. Draco ignored the way his back screamed in protest and landed unsteadily on the balls of his feet.

Then, he saw it.

The basement had small windows, charmed so that light flooded through each regardless of the moon's position. Each stream of light centered on a pedestal on which a perfect crystal sphere sat.

The cornerstone to which every ward was tied…

Using his momentum to carry him into one final leap, Draco reached to activate the orb.

Then the spearman was next to him again.

"Preteg-!"

His half-formed shield was scattered to the wind, his guard left painfully open and with no elf to save him this time.

The spearman kicked him, shattering his ribs and launching him across the room and through a stone wall.

At any other time, Draco would appreciate how the dim light revealed a hidden room filled with books and potions equipment, as well as what looked like crates of clay marked 'C-4'.

As it was, he was currently occupied with drowning in his own blood. Apparently, he had punctured a lung. Or two.

Yay.

Draco laid face down in the dust, hacking up blood all over the strange symbols painted onto the floor. Suddenly, a shadow extended over him.

"I'm sorry about this kid. Really, I am. Before it was because the rules were clear about witnesses, but now I'm just following orders. If it's any consolation, you put up a hell of a fight."

The spearman seemed to hesitate.

"...when you get to the Otherworld, try to find my buddy Fergus. He'll sort you out."

The spear was raised high, and from the corner of his eye, Draco could see it aiming for the back of his head. He lay there dying, cold, alone, and in pain. At this point, the impalement of his skull would just be a mercy.

A sob tore through Draco's chest, sending him into throes of agony.

No-

I don't want to die.

He saw his wand in front of him.

I don't want to die!

He reached for it, dragging his broken body inch by agonizing inch.

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

Something reached out to embrace him, a sword-like mark etching itself onto the back of his hand.

Then the floor started to glow.

"Oh, you gotta be fucking kidding me!"

The world exploded into blinding light.  
\----------------------

Draco woke with a gasp, but did not move a muscle. He instantly recognized the green canopy above him, and relaxed.

He knew how that dream ended.

"I ask of you, are you my Master?"

Sighing, Draco sat up and glared at his snoring roommates.

"God," he whispered, "I need a drink."  
\-----------------------------

Justin woke to the sound of water running, their dorm's small shower in use. He sat up groggily and wiped the sleep from his eyes, only to notice that all of his roommates were still sleeping.

Well, all but one.

The water shut off, and a minute later Draco Alter emerged while drying his hair. Shirtless. Usually, Justin wouldn't make a big deal about that, he lived in a dorm with almost half a dozen teenage boys after all.

However, his other roommates didn't look like slabs of pure muscle and scar tissue.

"Bloody hell mate!"

Draco startled and put a hand on his wand before relaxing when he realized it was just his roommate. At the sound of Justin's exclamation, the other boys also woke up.

"Whao!" *Thud!*

...Some more gracefully than others.

As Wayne exasperatedly helped Zacharias up, the others followed Justin's gaze to see what had him so worked up.

Draco Alter was, well, ripped. He was certainly more muscular than even the quidditch players they knew.

The muscles, however, were less important to them than the scars.

There were several across his torso. Long slashes, small stab wounds, and even what looked like a few burns.

But what really took the cake was the ugly line directly over his heart.

(From his side of the room, Ernie noticed that there was a matching scar on Draco's back.)

"What's wrong?" the blond questioned. After another few seconds of awkward staring, his roommates tore their eyes away and shuffled awkwardly.

"N-nothing mate-uh, what are you doing up so early?"

Draco watched them carefully for a few moments before answering.

"I was just out doing some early morning exercises."

Zacharias snorted rudely. "What the hell were you doing to get muscles and scars like that? Juggling acromantula?"

Wayne elbowed him in the side, and the others let out a relieved breath when Draco began to chuckle.

"Nothing like that, I was just out for a run. Gotta stay in shape for the birds, right?"

As they laughed awkwardly, Draco pulled on a shirt. Justin noticed that he still had bandages covering his left arm.

He wasn't a tactless git like Smith though, so he said nothing.

Draco would tell him in his own time, or he wouldn't. Justin wouldn't push.  
\-----------------------------------

Hermione's dreams the second night were far different from the first. For one thing, no one was grievously injured.

But-

-warm, naked flesh on either side of her. A pair of firm breasts pressed up against her back and soft lips on her neck. Draco kneeling in front of her, looking up in devotion as his tongue-

She flushed, and a part of her wished that her dreams had been more violent and less...sexual.

(The other parts told that part to shut its whore mouth and enjoy the show.)

As it was, Hermione found herself avoiding Harry and Ron's confused gazes. Most people would have immediately caught on to what the map was implying, but Harry and Ron were…

Well, Hermione was giving them the benefit of the doubt and assuming they just couldn't even imagine Draco Malfoy in that position.

Hermione was not that lucky. While Draco was a poncy git, she could admit that he had become more and more attractive with each passing year. The once pointy-faced boy with too much gel in his hair had started growing into his looks, and she sometimes found herself relishing the thought of him bound before her, put in his place-!

...well...

And that wasn't even counting the other Draco, who was basically sex on legs. The short hair was more plebeian than Draco's usual style, and that made him seem more down to earth. His skin was less pale, his expression was warmer, and even she noticed the cords of muscle beneath his skin.

That was the Draco she had dreamt of the night before. Strong and proud. But also humble, adoring, kind…

It was because of the map, nothing more! She had just been unable to get those horrifying (arousing) images out of her head and that had bled into her dreams!

...though she wasn't sure why there was also a woman in them.

(Yes she was. As much as she had scolded Ron, even she couldn't help but stare at Fleur. It had confused her at the time, and she had taken out her frustrations on the people around her. Then she spent her previous summer with the Order, and found herself staring at Ginny whenever the redhead bent over to pick something up.)

Hermione shook her head and tried to focus. Today they had Charms and Transfiguration, both with the Ravenclaws. Now was the perfect time to corner her Alter.

Charms was uneventful, and Hermione took the chance to observe her Alter up close. She was quiet and polite, responding to others with kind but short comments. Hermione supposed that made sense, as her Alter technically did not know any of their classmates.

She also noticed that Professor Flitwick seemed to pay special attention to her Alter, as if he expected her to perform at a higher standard than most of his other students. To be fair, she succeeded.

After Charms there was a two-hour long break before Transfiguration, and Hermione found herself walking towards the library, where she often studied between classes. She was not surprised to find her Alter already there with a book on her lap.

Rather than immediately bombard her with questions, Hermione considered how she herself would like this situation to be handled in her Alter's place. With that in mind, she also pulled out a book and sat down on the other side of the table.

The two sat there reading in silence for almost three minutes before someone began coughing unsubtly.

"What?" they both growled in annoyance.

Ron took a hasty step back, and Hermione was chagrined to realize that her boys had come along without her noticing. Harry put a comforting hand on his his friend's shoulder, barely containing his laughter for Ron's sake.

"We just wanted to say hello. Welcome you and all that. We actually expected to see you sooner, but outside of class you're always hanging around with Luna or-

"Malfoy!" Ron interrupted. "What's up with that!? He's a slimy git!"

As one, Hermione and Harry facepalmed. They could tell this wouldn't end well.

Hermione Alter was looking decidedly unamused. "You...want to know why I'm with Draco?"

Blinking, Hermione realized that she was the only one who had caught her Alter's meaning. The boys were still blissfully unaware, and she wondered if their brains were subconsciously refusing to acknowledge the horror before them.

"Yeah," Ron bit out, "does that ferret have you under the Imperius or something!?"

Harry leaned in with interest, and Hermione could only watch the impending train wreck in horror.

Hermione Alter looked at them blankly for a moment, before starting to giggle. Those giggles slowly grew louder until she had broken out into full on, gut busting laughter. Harry and Ron both watched in shock as she almost fell out of her chair in laughter, and Madam Pince shushed them angrily.

"What!?" Ron said, growing embarrasses and a little angry.

"Imperius-," *snort*. "No, no he is not. Please, don't insult either of us like that again."

Ron looked confused.

"Is he blackmailing you then?"

Hermione Alter took a deep breath to calm herself, and then she pinned them with a piercing glare.

"I could tell you about how he fulfills me emotionally and intellectually. I could tell you about how we survived a disaster that makes our usual adventures look like child's play, and how we only survived by working together. I could tell you that Draco doesn't really hate...muggles or people like me, that he grew up spoiled and desperate for his parents' approval, and that even your Draco is just paying lip-service to ideals he doesn't even understand. I could ask you to respect my decisions as your friend. I could tell you all of that...but even though its all true, you would never believe it. I know you, Ron, and I know that you are close minded, immature, and just as bigoted as the Malfoys. You're just biased against rich people and other Purebloods instead."

Ron was bright red in fury, and opened his mouth to say something Hermione knew would not help the situation at all.

"Silencio."

Hermione Alter waved her wand and stopped the tirade before it could begin. She then met Harry's and Hermione's eyes and dared them to intervene.

"I'm going to release my spell, Ron, and you will then have two choices. You can either accept that Draco is a good person, and respect that he is very dear to me, or you can keep insisting that I'm wrong, despite us both knowing that I'm not. If you do that, I will gladly give you an answer I know you will accept. I also know you won't like it one bit."

The spell was released, and Ron glared at her.

"I don't believe you! Why are you defending that piece of slime!?"

Hermione Alter sighed.

"Ron...you and I would never work. In any world. We barely function as friends, and that's only because we have Harry and your siblings between us. We are completely different both emotionally and intellectually, and while I do find you physically attractive, that just isn't enough to base a relationship on. Draco and I work, as friends...and as lovers."

Hermione was only expecting the last bit, and even she felt her jaw drop. Harry looked like he was choking on a lemon, and Ron…

Ron looked hurt and angry. He kept looking between her and her Alter, waiting for Hermione to refute the other her's words.

Hermione looked away, embarrassed and a little ashamed that she couldn't. If anyone else had said those things about him (them), she would have immediately come to Ron's defense. However, hearing those words from her own mouth was like hearing her deepest insecurities said out loud. The things she already knew, but never dared admit to herself.

"You-you and him!?" Ron snarled.

Hermione Alter met his furious gaze with calm serenity.

"Yes."

Ron's gaze darkened in the way it always did when he was about to say something truly horrible.

"So what, he convinced you to spread your legs and now he's perfect?"

His words were growled lowly, as if they were only meant for the people at that table, and yet they seemed to carry. Seemed to resonate deep in Hermione's soul as if they had been screamed at the top of his lungs directly at her.

Harry's head shot up in alarm, and he moved to pull Ron away before the situation got any worse.

Hermione Alter snorted. Then she spoke, building steam into a full-on rant as she went.

"Draco is far from perfect. He's a total prude, and has a big heart in the most frustrating way possible. It's one thing for a man to look at other women, and a completely different one for him to actually fall for them. Which is unfortunate, since he seems to attract beautiful, damaged women like flies to honey. He's just lucky they've all been pretty enough to catch my interest too. He refuses to believe he is a good person despite all evidence to the contrary, has a 'saving people thing' as large as Harry's, and can be annoyingly self-sacrificing for a Slytherin. A part of me actually expected him to be sorted into Gryffindor the other night, though I suppose Hufflepuff makes more sense. In fact, being a good person is now his ultimate life goal, and it's a pain in the arse to have to keep reassuring him that, no, just because something bad happens that he could have stopped does not make it his fault. And he has the sense of humor of an old man. The worst thing about him though, is that he is the bluntest person I have ever met. Oh, he has tact, but he also knows when to be open and honest for the most emotional impact. It's frustrating as all hell because he won't talk about sex when we're around other people, but he'll tell me he l-loves me regardless of where we are or what we're doing!"

She stopped, panting, and they stared at her in shock. Ron was calmer now, but Hermione could still see his fists clenched tight and shaking.

"So what? You're just using him for sex? What kind of slag are you!?"

She glared at him, and snorted incredulously.

"I may not be as comfortable saying it as Draco is, but I'm Gryffindor enough to do it anyway. I love him, more than I've ever loved anyone. The fact that he can bring me to orgasm almost on command is just a bonus."

Ron growled, and swept the table clean in a rage. Then he stormed off.

"Real mature." Hermione Alter said under her breath. She began nonchalantly picking up her things, repairing bent pages and dented book covers before Madam Pince could go the way of Umbridge.

Hermione felt like she was on the verge of tears as she and Harry watched in shock, uncertain if they should follow Ron or not. Hermione Alter looked up at them and rolled her eyes.

"Don't go after him, you know Ron as well as I do. He needs to be alone, because he'll hurt anyone he comes across the way he is now just to feel a bit better about himself."

Harry grit his teeth and almost hissed at her. "If you know him so well then what the hell was that about!?"

She glared at him. "Because Ron needs to be told harsh truths outright or he'll just go through life ignoring his problems, and because I won't stand for people talking bad about Draco. Or our relationship. The sooner he gets it out of his system and pouts like a toddler for a few weeks, the sooner he'll get over it."

She sighed, her eyes softening a bit as she turned to Hermione. "I apologize, though. It needed to be said, and things will be easier for me now, but we both know that Ron will take this out on you too."

Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but had nothing to say in Ron's defense. He had abandoned Harry for months just a year before because of his insecurities and jealousy, after all. In all likelihood, he would be avoiding both Hermiones (at best) equally. Hesitantly, Harry put his arm around her and Hermione almost broke down into tears.

Hermione Alter stood and awkwardly placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "I'm not telling you to start a relationship with your Draco. He hasn't grown or changed the way mine has, and is most likely still a complete arse of a human being. All I'm saying is that Ron is not the man for us...and I doubt he will be for a very long time, if ever. You deserve better than to wait for that."

Having said her piece, she turned to leave.

"Feel free to come and talk to me about less painful topics whenever you like. I'm looking forward to discussing the differences and similarities between our two worlds with you. That extends to you too, Harry, so long as you both try and give my Draco a chance," she called over her shoulder.

Harry just pulled Hermione close, and several people made hasty retreats from the library.

It's a high school. Gossip is king.

**Author's Note:**

> A.N. No, there isn't a prequel to this written. However, if I get enough demand I'll be happy to write one. Part of the fun of this story will be filling in the blanks with what is and isn't said by the characters.


End file.
